


Rest

by SL_Gabry



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Outlast: Whistleblower, Songfic, i'm still killing waylon park
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SL_Gabry/pseuds/SL_Gabry
Summary: Если бы он тебя ненавидел, было бы проще.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Агрессивно рекомендую к прослушиванию.  
пl3nk▲ – rest  
пl3nk▲ – breath  
powder! go away – lost touch.  
God Is An Astronaut – When Everything Dies

Если бы ты знал, что Майлз Апшер мертв, то ты бы вогнал проклятый осколок себе под ребра. Насквозь и через все органы. Номер его джипа горел на мониторе, наверное, целую вечность, пока ты ходил кругами по комнате, сцепив руки за головой.

Все в порядке. Все в порядке.

_Все, блять, в порядке._

Вряд ли так думает журналист, который даже не выбрался из лечебницы, пока ты угонял его чертову тачку. То, что спасло тебя, могло убить его.

Лиза с детьми в другом штате - для них еще есть шанс. По крайней мере, с таким ходом мыслей ты не поддавался панике: решение опубликовать видео подвергало опасности не только тебя, но и всю семью. Лиза упорно звала тебя с ними до самого отлета, а сыновья цеплялись за руки и плакали: расставание далось с трудом, пусть и было необходимо. Детям безразличны проблемы взрослых, они хотят быть рядом с родителями - это ты запомнил еще со своего детства, когда отец пропадал в командировках месяцами(да и не горел желанием навещать тебя после развода), а взаимоотношения с матерью не достигли стадии доверия. Если ее описать вкратце, то сухость и натянутая улыбка - самые подходящие слова.

В-67294. Он сменил машину. Глаза начинает резать от того, как долго ты пялишься на номер; соображалось туго, мысли путаются в тугой ком отчаяния и страха. Возвращением в Маунт-Мэссив ничего не добиться: повлиять на незаконные эксперименты можно только извне, имея улики.

Ты никогда не считал себя вершителем справедливости: за самим имелись кражи и взломы серверов, да что уж там - целый список незаконных вещей, но люди из лечебницы заслужили огласки.

Ее заслужил Майлз.

"Рискованно, но правильно,"- Джулиан гипнотизирует взглядом, но деликатно держит язык за зубами, сидя напротив. Казалось, он сочувствует, хоть и горит желанием подробностей. Хлопает по плечу, когда ты загружаешь видео в интернет: оно породит цепную реакцию от взрыва в комментариях до беспокойства властей. Это место больше никого не убьет: если на земле и существует ад, то имя ему - Маунт-Мэссив.

Меркоф не бросит свое дело - попытки уничтожить эту корпорацию сходны с отсечением головы у гидры. Отрубишь - другая тут же вырастет снова. Ты надеешься, что пациенты добрались до всех ученых, ответственных за это; от пацифизма осталось лишь упоминание: столкнувшись с человеческой жестокостью, ты бы не стал платить тем же. Война порождает войну, все такое.

Буддизм, медитации, розовые очки.

Здесь другая история, где бездействие окажет разрушительный эффект на чужие жизни: сложно представить, ограничилось ли число жертв десятками или сотнями.

На следующий день ты едешь в дом Апшера без необходимости выяснять его адрес из базы данных: он крепко засел в памяти несколько лет назад.

Четверть часа не решаешься выйти из машины: боязнь застать покинутое жилище росла с каждой секундой. Окна зашторены, свет не горит - шесть утра, как-никак, но на душе скребли кошки. Точнее, в панике изодрали ее на лоскуты.

Все же ты надеялся увидеть Майлза, пусть и раненого, едва выжившего; он явно не думал, что у осведомителя твое лицо.

Факультет журналистики подружил Лизу и Апшера в университетские годы; жена помогла старому знакомому найти программиста для независимых расследований, тех самых, за которые не берутся копы за неимением улик. Ты раздумывал над предложением не один день и решился сотрудничать анонимно, чтобы не подвергать риску семью.

Взлом серверов был чреват решеткой и колонией, но Майлз всегда находил выход: слив информации изнутри, источники в виде сомнительных сайтов, на которые ты заранее подкидывал данные - это как часовая бомба, которая вот-вот рванет судебными процессами и обвинениями в нелегальщине.

Если раньше ты промышлял компьютерными аферами в свое благо, то вместе с Майлзом твои навыки приобрели настоящую ценность и для остальных.

С тебя - взломы, с него - статьи, вызывавшие бурю обсуждений, где каждый второй хотел узнать имя скандально известного журналиста, кой оставался в тени. Так безопаснее.

Ваше общение из чисто профессионального перетекло в дружеское: хоть ты и старался придерживаться плана ноунейма, сближение рано или поздно состоялось бы: деловые беседы разбавлялись шутками и болтовней про интересы. Так ты узнал о любви Апшера к Лавкрафту, смелости Джулиана Ассанджа, фильмах 90х и многом другом - сейчас эти данные приносят еще больше вины и угрызений совести. Деанон все же состоялся.

Соседка Майлза(очень учтивая старушка) поверила в ваше с ним родство, выразив беспокойство о его долгом отсутствии. Он просил ее приглядеть за собакой - огромным ретривером, который радостно облаял джип, виляя хвостом. Наверняка ждал, что из него выйдет хозяин, потреплет за ухом и кинет кость. Воображение рисовало счастливые вечера этих двоих: сидящий на диване Апшер и Койл(да, ты помнил его имя), который жмурится от сонливости на коленях человеческого друга.

В хорошую погоду Майлз кидает ему мяч на заднем дворе. Прошлой весной ты видел это сам.

Из-за аллергии Джейка вы с Лизой не могли держать домашних животных, разве что кого-то без шерсти: рыбок, кошку-сфинкса, сбежавшую через неделю от нелегкой жизни в кругу двоих детей. Ты бы тоже сбежал на ее месте.

Но Джейка здесь нет, и ты соглашаешься взять пса "до возвращения блудного журналиста": паранойя не разжимала пальцы на твоей шее, сердце колотилось будто после кросса. Слова Джулиана не выходили из головы, засели под корку мозга и сигналили об опасности ежесекундно.

Тебе необходим кто-то живой рядом, чтобы не рехнуться окончательно: крыша и так стремительно прощалась с рассудком. Ты будто хватаешься за спасительную соломинку перед тем, как болотная вода перекроет дыхательные пути и утянет на дно.

Да, кормить два раза в день, следить за миской с водой, да, ты говоришь, что понял. Ты это знал и раньше. Отказываешься от пирога: кусок не лез в горло от волнения, хотелось вырвать швы из раны собственными пальцами и свернуться в жалкий комок. Все как в детстве, но теперь винить себя можно обоснованно.

Влезть в дом оказалось нетрудно. Трудно смотреть на место, где жил Апшер: знакомая обстановка служила пластырем, который ты содрал с одной раны и наклеил на другую.

Виниловый проигрыватель, доска для заметок, собачьи миски - все на месте, будто Майлз вышел в магазин и вернется с минуты на минуту. Дом дышал им.

Койл исследовал каждую комнату в его поисках, но тщетно; заскулив, он ткнулся мокрым носом в твою ладонь. Помнит.

\- Да, я тоже по нему скучаю...

Осознанный взгляд пробирает до мурашек, и ты поворачиваешься спиной к неестественно умным глазам пса: в них будто плескались укор и немая грусть.

Мокрая от крови футболка неприятно липнет к телу; спасение морфином возникает само не столько от боли физической, сколько от желания выпилиться из реальности ненадолго.

Решаешь переночевать, а наутро сделать ноги в компании Койла: оставаться здесь - глупое решение. Майлза могли...опознать, вычислить его адрес - каким сюрпризом оказался бы бывший сотрудник Меркоф в доме убитого журналиста.

Виски давило, жар то растекался по всему телу, отчего горела каждая клеточка, то концентрировался в голове - от морфина полегчало настолько, что короткий сон показался манной небесной. Должно быть, бредовые сновидения длились недолго: шум их прерывает еще до рассвета.

Хлопок двери?.. Блять, надо было взять оружие. Огнестрел бы прихватил, да хоть кухонный нож. Рукопашка - не самая сильная твоя сторона - стоит вспомнить хотя бы школу и драки с завидной периодичностью.

\- Не ожидал увидеть гостей.

Какого...

Какого черта.

Ты судорожно ищешь включатель; где же он, твою мать, ты знаешь эту комнату, как свои пять пальцев.

_Его_ можно узнать из тысячи. Как-то недавно ты пришел к мысли, что опознал бы настоящего Апшера среди сотни клонов; построить бы их всех в ряд и дать пару секунд - ерундовый вопрос.

Как такое возможно, мать твою, как это вообще могло произойти, он выжил?

_Он здесь?_

В тусклом свете ночника тонет вся комната.

И Майлз.

Его лицо плывет в глазах, двоится, будто ты смотришь 3д фильм без очков. Он не изменился с вашей последней встречи, но выглядит жутко уставшим, зажимая окровавленную руку. На твой беспокойный взгляд он лишь мотает головой; да, ты знаешь, что он часто кривит душой и не жалуется, но не в этот раз. Никто не заслужил оставаться наедине с пережитыми кошмарами.

Койл лишь настороженно наблюдал со своего места, не прыгал на хозяина, как любой нормальный пес, радуясь возвращению двуногого друга. Кстати о ногах: их подкашивало, но ты все же сползаешь с дивана на пол, который почему-то шатается так чертовски сильно.

\- Язык проглотил? - его губы растягиваются в ухмылке, и сердце пропускает удар, куда-то ухнув; тупая боль заменяется эйфорией, будто ты переборщил с морфином...

Морфин.

Ну конечно.

Унимая дрожь, тянешься одной рукой к его лицу; ты хочешь дотронуться, _почувствовать_, пусть это не окажется галлюцинацией, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

Пальцы проходят сквозь тело, и ты готов почти заскулить: на секунду надежда ожила, ты почти поверил в хорошую концовку, где еще один человек смог вырваться из лап смерти Меркоф, где тебе не придется торчать на веществах 24/7, дабы не вариться в болезненных мыслях. Вина гложет все сильнее, накатывает приливами и грозит перерасти в цунами, которое оставит после лишь ошметки здравомыслия.

Ты настолько хорошо помнил его, его голос, что больное воображение сдалось.

\- Все в порядке. Вейлон, все хорошо.

Хорошо? Он хоть понимает, что несет?

Нет, он не может понять, он чертова галлюцинация, последствия морфина, он ничто - настоящий Майлз мертв и уже не вернется. Вот поэтому Койл и не отреагировал: ты словил побочку и говорил с пустотой.

\- Представь, что это по-настоящему. Что я настоящий, - смотреть на него - так правильно, так привычно, но ты все равно боялся забыть знакомые черты. Что тебе терять, если самое страшное уже произошло?

\- Я хочу видеть тебя живым, а не притворяться, - спазмы сковали горло, выдавить звуки становилось все труднее, - И ты бы не говорил со мной так спокойно, если бы знал некоторые вещи.

\- Ты послал мне сообщение, да, я в курсе, я же у тебя в голове. Помнишь наш разговор пару лет назад? Я сказал, что не боюсь умереть за что-то важное: то, с чем мы столкнулись, нуждается в огласке, и ты не побоялся загрузить видеозапись, несмотря на риск. Тебя нужно не обвинять, а благодарить, - настоящий Апшер именно так и говорил.

При упоминании беседы двухлетней давности ты мысленно возвращаешься в то беспокойное утро, когда Майлз отправился на окраину Канзаса, в какой-то безызвестный городишко под названием Гудленд для расследования. Серийный убийца, сын мэра: слишком туп, чтобы заметать следы и слишком удачлив, чтобы попасть за решетку; Майлз принял решение докопаться до истины, хоть ты и отговаривал его всеми силами. На что может надеяться студент-журналист, вынюхивая правду у самого влиятельного человека в городе в одиночку?

И вот через несколько часов, закинув ноут на заднее сиденье, ты едешь вслед за этим сумасшедшим.

Так состоялась ваша первая встреча.

\- Я не ожидал увидеть тебя в тот вечер, - призрачный Апшер возвращает тебя в реальность.

Сомнительную, к слову, раз ты до сих пор его видишь.

\- Оставалось только помочь, раз отговорить не смог, - от внимания ускользнуло, как вы устроились рядом на полу.

Вздрагиваешь, когда ваши плечи соприкасаются. Он кажется совсем реальным в этот момент, из плоти и крови, будто и правда находится здесь, будто он и не проекция вовсе.

\- Да, в тот раз я поступил глупо, - нехотя соглашается Майлз, но предательская улыбка выдает его с потрохами, - Ты можешь не разделить моего мнения, но у нас все началось именно с Гудленда.

Ваше сотрудничество разделилось на этапы до Гудленда и после: ты все так же скрывался за мониторами, зато имя Майлза приобрело скандальную известность; ради встреч с ним ты прятал беспокойство в дальний ящик и отдыхал в его компании так, что день вместе заменял целый отпуск, а возвращение домой с каждым разом давалось все тяжелее. Ты бы уже и не назвал это место домом.

Взаимоотношения с Лизой портились не первый год: школьная любовь отжила свое, семью от развала удерживали только сыновья. Брак смахивал на разбитую чашку, которую пытается удержать дешевый клей. Ты не хотел для своих детей схожего с твоим детства, где каждый предоставлен сам себе - чувство ответственности никак не отключить, это тебе не программа. В аэропорту Лиза настаивала на полете вчетвером не потому, что она жаждала воссоединения: пусть и не пылали страстью, но вы привыкли к друг другу. В Аризоне мать Лизы присмотрит за Джейком и Артуром, а ты пока заляжешь на дно. Подделка документов, поиск работы со сносным гонораром - так ты поддержишь семью хотя бы материально.

\- Мне жаль, что все так закончится. Хотел бы я вернуть все назад, - надо сказать ему больше, гораздо больше, пусть даже Майлз никогда не услышит твоих слов.

Все, что сейчас необходимо - это...

Да, это его руки. Руки, обнимающие так крепко, будто они не плод твоего воображения, не помутнение рассудка, а настоящие, те самые, что писали разоблачающие статьи и которые ты держал в своих. В эту секунду ты хотел думать именно так.

\- Нельзя провести всю жизнь, виня себя. Я бы этого не хотел. - его шепот сливается с тишиной все больше, ты панически цепляешься за него, сжимаешь в руках пропитанную кровью кожаную куртку, боясь очутиться у разбитого корыта, где нет даже галлюцинации, - Пожалуйста, уходи отсюда, забери Койла и уезжай из этого штата, а лучше из страны вовсе.

Нет, ты не хочешь, не можешь, ты просто _не способен_ убежать от всего. Пожалуй, если бы он тебя ненавидел, было бы проще.

\- Это напрасная жертва и выбор слабого человека. Я тебя знаю: ты не такой, - он буквально тает, как слой с низкой прозрачностью в фотошопе, вокруг реет лишь черная дымка, обволакивая едва заметный силуэт, - Поспеши, Вейлон. Пожалуйста.

Дрожащими руками заталкиваешь в сумку собачьи консервы: перед глазами все скачет, но ты уберешься отсюда, даже если придется ползти.

Койл явно не намерен покидать дом, и ты тратишь еще несколько минут, усаживая его в джип. Ему будет нелегко привыкнуть к новому месту и забыть Майлза, да и тебе тоже - надо определиться с пунктом назначения и гнать отсюда со скоростью света. С собакой проблемнее менять жилище, но большие трудности начинались с малых - нужно привыкать. В раздумьях тревога пса оказалась замечена не сразу: Койл царапал дверь изнутри и лаял, скалясь на кого-то позади тебя.

Последнее, что ты видишь в отражении - это вытянутая рука и пушка, готовая накормить тебя свинцом.


End file.
